55 ventajas de ser Anthony Stark
by TYJamie
Summary: El héroe de hierro enumera sus cualidades. SLASH/STONY.


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes son absolutamente míos. Stan Lee solo es un viejito que aparece fugazmente en las películas de Marvel.

 **Advertencia** : SLASH/STONY.

 **Aclaraciones** : Este fic fue escrito exclusivamente para satisfacer mis insanos deseosos morbosos, pero si alguien lo leyera y aunque sea un poco llegara a gustarle, me haría inmensamente feliz.

 **Preview** : El héroe de hierro enumera sus cualidades.

* * *

.

 **55 ventajas de ser Anthony Stark.**

Por _Anthony Stark_.

.

1\. No necesitar de dispositivos telefónicos, tienes la capacidad de comunicarte con cualquier satélite, teléfono o computadora de forma inalámbrica.

2\. Ser el ser más inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra (técnicamente hay otros dos pero yo soy el único que realmente importa ¿Cierto?).

3\. Saber más que otros sobre cualquier tema de conversación a las que recurren desesperadamente para impresionarte.

4\. No necesitar de equipaje, todo lo que desees lo puedes obtener con un chasquido de tus dedos (además, es muy útil tener modestas propiedades repartidas por el mundo).

5\. Que tu deporte favorito sea el más popular dentro del círculo de magnates, es decir, ser tú o en su defecto intentar serlo.

6\. Saber que tu vida sexual ha sido gratificante y altamente satisfactoria (aún después de la llegada de Steve Rogers y su alocada idea de monogamia).

7\. No tener que hacer fila, las multitudes de apartan ante tu llegada.

8\. Saber que tu pequeño círculo de amistades está compuesto por las personas más leales sobre la tierra (Ésta va principalmente por ti, Rhodes)

9\. Sentirte seguro ante la delincuencia, nadie se atreve a robarte (los pocos que han intentado robar tu set de armaduras, la ha pasado mal pero muy mal).

10\. No tener que ver aquel viejo aparato llamado televisor frente al cual las personas promedio malgastan horas de su existencia promedio, puedes simplemente buscar lo que quieres ver y cuando lo quieres ver desplegando una serie de pantallas holográficas delante de ti.

11\. Nunca tener que ir a una entrevista de trabajo, es más, tú entrevistas a otras personas (probando su habilidad de argumentar lógicamente sus teorías bajo presión durante el proceso).

12\. Tener un amante como Rogers, ése insistente superpatriota te hace sentir cosas verdaderamente increíbles (pero volvamos al tema, esto es sobre mí y mi maravillosa persona).

13\. Bueno, el anterior punto tiene dos ventajas, gracias a la ardua actividad física diaria, siempre estarás en forma.

14\. No necesitas recurrir a algún tipo de cirugía plástica, tú viniste a éste universo para demostrar que la perfección es posible.

15\. Tener disponible un juego de más de cincuenta armaduras preparadas para aniquilar cualquier amenaza con un sólo pensamiento.

16\. Tener acceso ilimitado a información relacionada con cualquier lugar del mundo con sólo mencionar tu nombre (vamos, que después de todo también eres hacker informático).

17\. Tener acciones en los mejores hoteles del mundo.

18\. Perfeccionar tu don de la paciencia cada día ante aquellos que no han logrado nada en sus ya mediocres vidas y aún así pretenden criticar tu trabajo.

19\. Tener un pequeño taller equipado con la mas alta tecnología en ingeniería mecánica terrestre y extraterrestre.

20\. Haberte graduado con dos maestrías a los diecinueve años.

21\. Tener un sarcástico sentido del humor que le encante al Capitán Rogers, es más, él siempre está fomentando situaciones para que hagas un par de bromas al respecto.

22\. Poder argumentar con hechos cómo el mundo sin ti no sería el mismo.

23\. Nunca, pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto, tener que limpiar, y no porque las tareas domésticas se te den patéticamente mal, te gusta dar empleo a otras personas.

24\. Poder usar el servicio de banquetes cada vez que decidas tener una cena romántica

25\. No tener problemas con que el mundo pueda ver lo que haces. Amas ser un héroe público y no le temes a las mansiones con paredes acristaladas (aunque cierto supersoldado esté particularmente en contra).

26\. Ser un experto estratega capaz de planificar rápidamente ante cualquier situación que se presente.

27\. Ser siempre el principal conferencista invitado, de lo contrario ¿Por qué te invitarían? Todos quieren escucharte.

28\. Ser adorado por las cadenas televisivas por lo que hablan de ti la mayor parte del tiempo (verdades o mentiras, el hecho es que elevas el rating en cualquier programa por muy cuestionables que sean sus fuentes).

29\. Tener un gusto impecable para la ropa, con lo que cuestan tus calzoncillos podrías comprar una segunda mansión en Manhattan.

30\. Ser consciente de que sólo hay una persona en el universo capaz de hacerte un daño real y porque confías plenamente en él, sabes que nunca lo hará (algunas veces, llegando a ocultarte cosas para protegerte... ése idiota, basta de sentimentalismos).

31\. Tener a ése mismo idiota pegado a ti durante toda la noche alegando un frío inexistente.

32\. Ser uno de los solteros más codiciados del planeta (bien, lo de estar soltero es debatible).

33\. Aumentar tu sex appeal con cada año que pasa.

34\. Poseer armaduras capaces de levantar dieciséis mil toneladas (haciéndolo sólo una vez para no ostentar de tus magníficas y sobrehumanas habilidades).

35\. No tener que participar en ningún tipo de competencia porque evidentemente ganarías.

36\. Poder reírte internamente de los demás (aunque muy pocas veces lo hagas, la mayoría de la gente está ansiosa ante la idea de que les menciones su puntos débiles, después de todo tu opinión es la más importante).

37\. Saber que los mejores chocolates del mundo siempre estarán rellenos de champán y en caso de no ser así para algo están todas esas botellas de la bodega ¿o no?

38\. Poder crear desde cero cuantas empresas multimillonarias y altamente exitosas desees.

39\. Poder tener todos los autos que desees (para dañarlos accidentalmente en mitad de un experimento o prácticamente no necesitarlos, la armadura puede alcanzar cinco millas por segundo).

40\. No tener que pedir disculpas (¡Por amor a la ciencia, eres Anthony Edward Stark! Tus características no incluyen hacer las cosas mal)

41\. Tener que preocuparte por los sentimientos de una sola persona.

42\. Pensar en lo genial que eres el 99% del tiempo (el resto lo utilizas para hacer listados como este).

43\. No tener interés en involucrarte en la vida personal de las demás personas.

44\. No necesitar de un taller mecánico ni tener que aguantar sus tretas para intentar estafarte.

45\. Ser tu propio médico (incluso puedes realizarte pequeñas cirugías ambulatorias en la comodidad de tu taller).

46\. Nunca tener que preocuparte por que la humanidad se olvide de tu existencia (para mal o para bien, siempre eres el centro de atención).

47\. Nunca verte obligado a respetar ese inútil derecho de palabra frente a otras personas, tus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos.

48\. Poder ir por la ciudad cubierto de hierro y otros metales sin que nadie ponga en duda tus facultades mentales.

49\. Haber sido entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por el patriota anti-nazi (aquel que prefiere usar la fuerza bruta para cortar la leña).

50\. No tener que seguir los convencionalismos de la sociedad porque simplemente no te da la gana.

51\. Ser el dueño del área 51.

52\. Poder mantener tus emociones al margen con tu perfecta cara de póquer.

53\. No tener que depositar tu confianza en un ser de existencia dudosa, puedes creer en ti mismo.

54\. En caso de dejar de ser el súper genio ingeniero, multimillonario y experto empresario que eres, puedes convertirte en catador de vinos, aunque evidentemente eso nunca pasará.

55\. Ser Iron Man.

.

* * *

.

\- Oye Tony ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy esperándote para cenar.

Apoyó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros del mayor que sentado en el sofá escribía sobre un panel en suspensión.

\- Redactando una asombrosa lista sobre mis cualidades, - estirando los brazos para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina tras minimizar la pantalla - y, pensando en que eres el mejor esposo que podría pedir.

El héroe americano parpadeó perplejo e inmediatamente se le acercó por detrás, rodeándole con sus brazos para inmovilizarlo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Alguien ha cambiado al malhumorado Señor Stark por alguien más. -sonrió para luego posicionar su barbilla en la nuca del otro.

\- Y alguien está exagerando un par de palabras, - suspiró resignado fingiendo molestia - la cena se enfriará.

\- Es tarde para eso, voy a hacerte una nueva demostración de por qué el que estés soltero no es debatible.

El hombre de hierro cayó en cuenta y se giró con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

\- ¿Estuviste leyendo?

\- Sólo un poco, la mayoría de las cosas ya las sabía. - encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia - Me hizo preguntarme sobre lo que te atrajo de mí.

\- ¿Deberíamos hacer una lista sobre ti?

\- No es necesario, la ventaja de ser yo está frente a mí en este momento.

.

* * *

.

Esta es otra de esas cosas que escribí y por algún motivo abandoné, en un principio sería mas largo pero creo que de esta forma se resume lo más importante.

Muchas de las cosas son ciertas, cuando lo escribí me leí un par de biografias.

Mis disculpas por este diabético final pero estoy irremediablemente enamorada de estos superesposos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya sacado una sonrisa. Muchísimas gracias por leer, los amo.


End file.
